clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Sauce
old hideout.]] Hot Sauce is a type of hot, spicy pizza sauce that is used on the making of pizzas. It has a red color, and is seen thrice in missions. It's also used in minigames such as Pizzatron 3000 and Card-Jitsu. Involvement in missions *Mission 5 - Hot Sauce is one of the three elements found on Herbert's fur sample. You must get some Hot Sauce, as well as Hot Chocolate and Jet Pack Fuel to track him and Klutzy down. The two also spill Hot Sauce and Chocolate Sauce on the floor of the Pizza Parlor. *Mission 6 - You find out that giving a O-Berry dipped in Hot Sauce to a Black Puffle can be extremely dangerous. *Mission 9 - You find a bottle of it in Herbert's camp. *Operation: Hot Sauce - Herbert stole the giant hot sauce bottle from the Pizza Parlor. *Operation: Puffle - Herbert's Hoard Lair contains bottles of hot sauce. Involvement in games *Hot Sauce is used by fire cards in Card-Jitsu, but it appears as fire, not as sauce. *It is one of the two main sauces in the game Pizzatron 3000. *Hot Sauce is involved in the game Card-Jitsu Fire. However, a bottle of hot sauce is not given out. *It is used as a weapon for Card-Jitsu Snow. Properties Hot Sauce can be used as a condiment on pizza. The Hot Sauce in Club Penguin is known to be very hot to the point of generating flames when squirted. Combining Hot Sauce and O-Berries has proved to be seriously influential on Black Puffles, allowing them to burst into flames. It is extremely useful for propulsion and combustion. When combined with cream soda, it can be used as fuel for jet packs. It could be disastrous in the wrong hands, given its explosive properties. Trivia *According to Jet Pack Guy, the mixture of Cream Soda and Hot Sauce can be used as an emergency fuel for the Jetpack, suggesting that it has hydrogen or oxygen in it. *There is a Card Jitsu card with a Hot Sauce bottle on it. The animation of a fire card attack in Card Jitsu makes this card act like a Power Card. *The Flare Flinger 3000 flings Hot Sauce bottles. *Hot Sauce is switched to Pink Icing when you play the dessert pizza mode of Pizzatron 3000, Candytron 3000. *The Hot Sauce Bottle was one of the items needed to be found during Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt. *In the Fire Dojo, there are many Hot Sauce bottles, since a fire card if won, the penguin sprays the Hot Sauce on his opponent. *An O-Berry with Hot Sauce has a powerful effect on a Black Puffle, as seen in Mission 6. *You needed to collect an empty bottle of Hot Sauce to finish the Recycle Hunt during the Earth Day 2010 party. *It is unknown how this item can make fire as it simply consists of a liquid. *Strangely enough, the bottle of Hot Sauce in Herbert's hideout has writing the right way up when turned so the nozzle is upwards. If you was to turn the bottle of Hot Sauce in Pizzatron 3000 this way, the writing would be upside down. *Hot Sauce replaced the lava below the metal plate at the Fire Dojo. *Herbert once stole lots of Hot Sauce from the Pizza Parlor in Mission 5. Herbert does not like the cold in Club Penguin so he steals hot sauce, to make himself warm. *There was a Hot Sauce Pin in the Mine in November 2011. *It was seen in the Classified Area. *It probably is habanero Hot Sauce. *Hot Sauce bottles can be seen on the Hot Sauce Helmet and Hot Sauce Gi clothing items. *Along with Pizza Sauce, these are the main sauces of Pizzatron 3000. .]] *Many barrels and bottles containing Hot Sauce can be seen in Ye Knight's Quest 2. *There is a giant bottle of Hot Sauce above the oven in the Pizza Parlor after The Journey. *Herbert P. Bear used the giant Hot Sauce to create his weapon in Operation: Hot Sauce. *Two bottles of Hot Sauce were seen on ClubHerbert.com when Operation: Puffle was on. *Team Red is called the Hot Sauce during the Penguin Cup. They are the only team not based on a living creature. *According to the Coffee Shop Barista in the side mission "The Wrong Orders" of Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, if used on a pizza, the hot sauce would keep it hot even if it was frozen in ice. Gallery CPT Comic Issue 451.png|A comic featuring Hot Sauce See also *Pizzatron 3000 *Pizza Sauce *Hot Sauce Pin *Cream Soda Category:Food and Drinks Category:Penguin Food Category:Operation: Hot Sauce